


Moved in

by muselesswriter



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Funny, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Moving In Together, Multi, Teenage Drama, big brother trying to be good enough, other times pretty normal, sometimes dark, you and Oscar are basically parenting Cesar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselesswriter/pseuds/muselesswriter
Summary: it's been two years since you were kicked out of your house by your father, two years since you've moved in with your boyfriend and his little brother, and now, here you are, sharing a house with the love of your life and his eleven years old brother, and life's never been more... interesting.Or: Welcome to the new fancy way of saying, those are a bunch of randomly organized Oneshots with the same setting!
Relationships: Cesar Diaz & Monse Finnie & Jasmine Flores & Ruby Martinez & Jamal Turner, Cesar Diaz & Original Character(s), Cesar Diaz & Oscar "Spooky" Diaz, Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Moved in

**Author's Note:**

> please note that the author doesn't know anything about the Spanish language but they used their best resources to add a word here and there as well as making it as gender-friendly as possible.  
> The character may or may not be way softer than the TV show in this chapter.

Another hot morning on the block, you had argued Oscar way too many times to buy a new air conditioner but always received the same answer _“of course mi amor, just let me_ _get a hold of some cash first_ ” and here you are, thinking that dating a major player in the Santos gang would be just like in movies where they spoil their partners all the time.

You didn’t mind though, you were in it for the love, Oscar and Cesar were sitting in the living room, on the couch, one’s drinking soda and the other had a Corona in his hand, they were watching Scooby-Doo, one thing no one knows about your Spooky that he actually liked to watch cartoons, you tease him about it sometimes, but ever since you introduced him to Disney world he became obsessed with everything animated.

His favorite isThe Princess and the Frog _“that bitch ain’t taking no shit from no bitch, she’s her own hoe and she ain’t a naive fucker who’s in it for the looks”_ that’s what he said once you asked him why Tiana in particular, that and the fact that she wants to open a diner, Oscar surely liked his cooking.

You just walked downstairs with your hair all wet, you washed it on the sink to keep you cold for a couple of hours _“what do you guys feel like eating today?”_ you asked as you stood in front of the TV, you weren’t being mean but it was the only way to get their attention.

“ _Move_!” Cesar let out a little whine, Oscar only glared _“gladly once you answer my question_ ” you smiled, looking at them all innocently, “ _they’re revealing the bad guys Y/N! You gotta move!_ ” Cesar pleaded “ _then start talking!_ ” you said as you stood as steady as a mountain “ _fine! Tuscan and Orzo!_ ” he basically shouted.

You stood in your place confused, what the hell was Tuscan and Orzo? “ _Y/N we did our part, now it’s your turn_ ” it was Oscar who gave in this time, you sighed and nodded, you headed to the kitchen and googled the food, perhaps you should’ve let Oscar handle cooking, but today was his day off, you just wanted to spoil him.

You checked few sites here and there and made a list of what you needed and what you were going to do, then you gathered the ingredients and began preparing the meal, it wasn’t supposed to take long, google said it would take you 45 minutes max, minus the 30 minutes you spent trying to learn how to cook it, and the 20 you wasted on gathering the ingredients, Oscar organized his spices in a weird, Oscarly way.

Fifteen minutes into preparing and the two walked to the kitchen to check on you, you’ve been quiet for so long apparently it had them worried, Oscar hugged you from behind _“how’s it going bebe?”_ you smiled as you stirred the food _“it doesn’t look so bad”_ you shrugged, he took a glance at the pot and didn’t say a thing afterward.

_“You’re cooking today Y/N?”_ Cesar asked as he sat on the table, playing with his phone _“yeah, apparently_ ” you giggled _“by yourself?”_ he asked again, putting his phone down “ _I_ _mean, that’s the plan_ ” he let out a little _Oh_ and returned to his phone “ _hey! What’s that supposed to mean?_ ” you frowned “ _nothing_ ” he mumbled, him and Oscar shared a look.

_“Come on, start talking!”_ you ordered firmly, crossing your arms, _“it’s just… you are good at so many things… you helped me improve my handwriting, you are good at artistic things, and decoration, and you’re the best at cleaning dirty spots…”_ , _“Get to the point C!_ ” you interrupted “ _you are not very good at cooking…_ ” he blurted and looked at you, you opened your mouth feeling offended “ _how dare you! My cooking is amazing!_ ” you defended “ _tell him, Ozzy!_ ” you said expecting backup, but instead he hesitated “ _I mean,_ _yeah, Cesar, Y/N works really hard to put food on the table”_

_“Put food on the table?”_ you questioned his choice of words, he nodded _“yeah… food on the table”_ he affirmed “ _okay, I see what’s going on, you two don’t think I can make a good meal! And you two teamed up against my super delicious food! Well, I’ll fucking prove you wrong! Cause today’s dinner will be the fucking best thing you’ve eaten your entire life!_ ” you said stubbornly.

_“You might wanna stir it before it gets stuck”_ Oscar whispered _“get out!_ ” the two of them gave you a weird look _“get out of my kitchen! I don’t need you!”_ you said dramatically, they had to apply.

Oscar was right, if you left it there any more seconds without supervision, you would’ve had to dig for it.

Time had passed by, the food didn’t look as good as the picture, and you doubted that it tasted any better, why did you have to be so stubborn? Everyone knows Oscar is the good cook! You should’ve called for his help while you could.

You turned the cooker off and sat down on the chair in defeat, that’s when Cesar came rushing to you “ _Y/N hurry! I need your help with my maths homework!”_ he said dragging you by the hand _“just ask Oscar to do it, I’m really not in the mood Cesar_ ” you mumbled but followed him anyways.

_“I can’t, I’m embarrassed, he taught me how to solve it ten times and I still don’t get it”_ the two of your climbed upstairs to his room, he held you three a hostage for half an hour to explain a simple maths problem, you doubted that he didn’t understand it, but also, it’s Cesar, he either gets really smart or the complete opposite.

Once he let you off the hook, you went downstairs and prepared the table, you called for the Diaz to come and eat, it was better to get over with it anyways, they sat down on their usual seats, you fixed plates for the three of you and sat down as well “ _here goes nothing_ ” you mumbled and took a bite of your food.

It was a complete shock, the food actually tasted good! Cesar didn’t play with his food this time, he actually ate it, so did Oscar, you were impressed! “ _Told you I was good!_ ” you shouted victoriously, you were more surprised than they were.

Oscar laughed _“never doubted you mi amor!”_ he said as he shared a look with Cesar _“you owe Y/N an apology, mano"_ he told the younger Diaz who whined then sighed in defeat _“I’m sorry Y/N”_ he mumbled, _"apology's accepted C"_ you had the most prideful look on your face, while on the other hand, Oscar was grinning like an idiot in love, he was happy that you were happy, and he wasn’t going to tell you any time soon that he sneaked into the kitchen and fixed the dish for you by working his magic, this was your win, and he’d let you have it, this time at least.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feel free to request something in the comments down below.


End file.
